1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to darning and embroidery plates for rendering the work feeding mechanism of a sewing machine ineffective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide darning and embroidery plates for sewing machines enabling an operator to cover feed dog teeth and thereby prevent cloth from being fed under the sewing needle. This permits the operator to manually manipulate the work as required for darning or embroidering. Metal cover plates have been used for the purpose and these were specially fabricated with holding means engageable with mating parts on the sewing machine.
A difficulty encountered in the design of darning and embroidery plates has been that of providing a plate which is both economical to produce and can be reliably secured with ease to the machine. There are at present no satisfactory feed dog cover plates having such characteristics, and it is a prime object of this invention to satisfy the need.